Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto __TOC__ Wikistad zoals vroeger Met enkele handige tips in het achterhoofd zou ik graag opnieuw Wikistad tot leven willen wekken zoals ik de beginjaren (lees: beginmaanden). Het is natuurlijk niet leuk om alleen te zijn. Daarom wil ik weten wie geïnteresseerd is in deze wiki (ik heb Libertas, Lovia, etc niet gevolgd de laaste weken/maanden). Indien ja, zet je naam hieronder. OWTB 11 mei 2008 18:45 (UTC) * Goed idee! * 82.171.95.220 - maar dit is al het zoveelste plan (dat waarschijnlijk ook niet uigevoerd gaat worden) * , ik wil dit graag steunen, maar zelf zal ik in beperkte mate betrokken zijn. Ik heb 't nu al wat druk en dit "nieuwe" project laat ik dan liever over aan de mensen die hun kans nog niet 100% kregen in 2007. Mijn steun heb je dus wel. * OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:11 (UTC) veuroetdenne, Alexandru, niet zo positief * Wanneer je mijn bijdragen (Ziltland) op UWN ergens opvist heb je mijn steun, al geloof ik niet dat mijn bescheiden bijdragen een garantie op succes zouden zijn. ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 08:38 (UTC) *:Bescheiden bijdragen? Je bent van wereldbelang hier! --OWTB 12 mei 2008 08:44 (UTC) *::Wij willen Ziltland zodat wij het kunnen plaatsen op geofctie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 12 mei 2008 08:52 (UTC) *:::Dan moet je dat bespreken met Lokixx en een van de administratoren op de UWN wiki. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 08:58 (UTC) ::Dat van lokixx hoeft niet, ik ga het bespreken met een administrator van UWN Pierlot McCrooke 12 mei 2008 09:03 (UTC) :::Nù ben ik echt eens benieuwd hoe jullie dàt willen fixen, of zoals ze in het Duits zeggen: Ich lasse mich mal überraschen en ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 09:08 (UTC) ::::Pagina's terugzetten is 't makkelijkste dat bestaat. Afbeeldingen daarintegen kun je nooit meer terugzetten als ze eenmaal verwijderd zijn. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 09:18 (UTC) :::::Natuurlijk jammer dat ik die afbeeldingen niet bijhield, maar eenmaal de tekst er opnieuw staat, zou ik ze opnieuw van commons kunnen plukken (wanneer ik ze terugvind natuurlijk!) ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 10:06 (UTC) ::::::Zeker? Ik dacht immers van wel... OWTB 12 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) Als ik zie wat er zoal gebeurde in Lovia, is mijn zin zo stilaan weg... OWTB 12 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) :Kijk er aub niet naar. Laten we vooruit kijken met Libertas. Lovia is nu ook terug op de goeie weg, en dat zou Libertas ook moeten kunnen, losstaand van het verleden, en zeker ook losstaand van wat er zich met de Hurbanova Crisis heeft afgespeeld. Robin, zet je plan door en laat je er niet door ontmoedigen. 12 mei 2008 12:57 (UTC) ::Het komt allemaal wel wel goed, ik beloof het jullie zowaar ik leef. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) OWTB / Robin? :S 12 mei 2008 17:41 (UTC) :Srry, moest ef, maar heb het in overleg met 'm gedaan. Ik zal dus nu alles gaan "leiden". --OWTB 13 mei 2008 04:56 (UTC) :Ach, laar maar zitten, is dit nu zo belangrijk ??? Kijk vooruit. Wat achter ons ligt kunnen we toch niet meer veranderen. Dus,... kop op man, Rome werd ook niet in 1 dag gebouwd... ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 18:32 (UTC) ::Dat spreekwoord heb ik vaaaak gehoord vandaag 12 mei 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::Maar niet van mij hoor ! Ik heb er echter nog een betere uitdrukking voor: stel niet uit tot morgen wat gij heden kunt bezorgen. Dus, wat mij betreft, begin er maar aan zodat we volgende week allemaal weten wat gedaan. ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 18:40 (UTC) Aesopos, vraag aan SPQRobin of je admin-rechten mag op UWN (hij zal toch niet lastig doen aangezien het toch dood is) en kijk in het verwijderlogboek van 16 maart, de dag van de verwijderingen. En bij iedere pagina die je terug wil zetten klik je op "restore", wat achter de titel van de pagina staat. 12 mei 2008 19:49 (UTC) :Ik wil Aesopos wel helpen. Er zitten ook pagina's van mij tussen en die kunnen we goed gebruiken op landj. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:02 (UTC) ::Ik heb 't al aan Espeekuu gevraagd. (voor zowel Aesopos als Ooswesthoesbes :D) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:24 (UTC) :::Sorry dat ik lastig doe, maar moet ik hier vandaag nog iets ondernemen of mij richten tot SPQRobin op zijn OP ? ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 06:52 (UTC) ::::W88 op SPQ, kijken wat hij zegt. 13 mei 2008 06:56 (UTC) :::::Heb daarstraks je aanwijzingen gevolgd en ben op het verwijderlogboek van 16 maart gaan staan. Wanneer ik het goed begrijp hebben jullie beide alles verwijderd. What was the issue or the purpose ? Nu ik zie dat het zo eenvoudig zou zijn om het terug te halen begrijp ik er geen bal meer van (niet dat ik er vroeger wél iets van begreep.. ) ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 07:00 (UTC) ::::::Laat maar zitten, doe gewoon wat ik zei wat je moest doen. (tenminste, als je de pagina's terug wil) 13 mei 2008 13:22 (UTC) :::::::'t Is gelukt - Thnks a billion. ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 14:37 (UTC) Whaaa... wat een activiteit ;-) Sorry allemaal, mijn pc thuis is kaduuk, vandaar dat ik een tijdje niet heb kunnen kijken. Ik steun je plan ook van harte :-) 13 mei 2008 07:15 (UTC) Luiheid Ik hoor net dat er een paar mensen afvallen vanwege luiheid. Misschien een bekende besmettelijke Livertaanse ziekte, maar zo schieten we niet op (ook als iedereen op fora en overlegpagina's gaat praten :p) 13 mei 2008 18:37 (UTC) :Dat is gelukkig mijn enige echte voordeel, ik ben niet lui 13 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) ::Ehm... >>> F:B. :P 13 mei 2008 19:12 (UTC) Ik ben wel lui. (en de meesten ook: CL, MH, QH etc) Alexandru Latin 13 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) '' :''Idem. Een redirectje zou wel gemakkelijk zijn. Dimitri hr. Neyt 13 mei 2008 15:02 (UTC) '' En btw Geleynsje is gesignaleerd op een wiki genaamd "Koninkrijken der Renaissance" oid. 13 mei 2008 19:41 (UTC) :Koninkrijk der Renaissance... bleh... Ik zou wel willen eh.. ¿bewerken? (of hoe zeg je dat in 't nl?) maar ik heb alleen zo'n typische OWTB inspiratie (jaartalle, dagen, Cavia's van Libertas, Mäöreser invloed op Libertas etc... --OWTB 14 mei 2008 04:25 (UTC) ::''Voel je vrij en ga je gang - Simte-te liber şi fă ce vrei! 14 mei 2008 17:42 (UTC) :::Haha :) Een beetje té vind ik zelf. --OWTB 14 mei 2008 17:46 (UTC) ::::Ehm, ik doe ook aan KdR en ik mag met trots vermelden dat ik de schildknaap van heer Ghislenus de Ligne ben (Hij is vooral hier mee bezig) En ik was ook niet zo actief. Eerlijkgezegd mis ik inspiratie. Ook deed mijn internet het maandag t/m vandaag 4 uur niet.Bob I 15 mei 2008 17:19 (UTC) :::::Maar ben jij ook de heer "Gebruiker:Geleyns" op de wiki(a) van Koninkrijk der Renaissance? 15 mei 2008 19:12 (UTC) ::::::http://nl.koninkrijken.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Geleyns --OWTB 20 mei 2008 16:20 (UTC) :::::::Beste allemaal, ondergetekende zal voor onbepaalde duur afwezig zijn. Gelieve mij voor mijn tijdelijke inactiviteit te verontschuldigen. Met dank voor uw begrip. ¿Lars Washington? 20 mei 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, men zal u missen. --OWTB 20 mei 2008 16:27 (UTC) Mijn trots Hele dag aan gewerkt: thumb|450px|center|De wegenkaart van Libertas 14 mei 2008 17:42 (UTC) :Haha! Jood jedong tswaidaaj. --OWTB 14 mei 2008 17:46 (UTC) Hoop dat het iets uithaalt http://kennisnet.wikia.com/wikikids/wiki/Wikikids:Boomhut, http://www.kinderwiki.net/index.php/KinderWiki:Het_Plein 20 mei 2008 19:44 (UTC) :http://www.kinderwiki.net/index.php/KinderWiki:Het_Plein#Ge.C3.AFnteresseerd.3F :D --OWTB 21 mei 2008 04:45 (UTC) Geslaagd thumb|Abrikoeazeflaaj Lovia lijkt er toch in geslaagd te zijn: de eerste Angelsaksen hebben zich gevestigd in 't land en zijn al begonnen ondernemen. Toch gelukt 21 mei 2008 18:17 (UTC) :Haha, gefeliciteerd. Je hebt wel verdomd lang moeten w88 zeg :S 21 mei 2008 18:37 (UTC) ::En daar zit hij mee te pronken ;) (goed bedoeld) zoals ze in Limburg zeggen: Perfisia!. Ik heb maar een toepasselijke abrikoeazeflaaj meegebracht uit Mäöres. Smakelik aete! --OWTB 21 mei 2008 19:22 (UTC) :::Zit er lekker uit :) 21 mei 2008 19:35 (UTC) ::::Ook mijn felicitaties met de Angelsaksische bevolkingstoestroom ;-) 21 mei 2008 20:08 (UTC) :::::En 't ziet er niet alleen lekker uit, 't is 't ook :D --OWTB 22 mei 2008 04:39 (UTC) Huis kopen Hoe kan ik een huis kopen? TahR78 22 mei 2008 15:49 (UTC) :Hej, zou ik ook wel willen weten... Greenday2 22 mei 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::Hallo :D Zoals Greenday2 't deed was 't goed: http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Taalwijk&curid=37&diff=55079&oldid=53329 -> TE KOOP vervangen door ~~~. --OWTB 22 mei 2008 16:36 (UTC) :::OK bedankt. Ik ga even een leuke wijk uitzoeken. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:37 (UTC) Werknemers gezocht voor Greenday2's koekjes's !! Zeg maar wat je wil worden, je salaris bespreken we later wel lolz Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:44 (UTC) Werknemers gezocht! Ik zoek werknemers voor TahR78's lekkernijen. Er zijn al twee vestigingen. Wie wil bij me werken? Je salaris komt later nog wel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:46 (UTC) :Ter informatie: ik doe Greenday2 niet na, het is dat ik zelf ook werknemers nodig heb. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:49 (UTC) ::Niemand zin? TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:21 (UTC) Wat typen jullie verdomd snel! :P Ik krijg 1000 x een bewerkingsconflict :| Jullie zijn me steeds te snel :D Haha lol. 22 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) : :P mij noemen ze thuis ook een sneltyper... TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:22 (UTC) :: Ben de snelste van de klas lolz Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:24 (UTC) :::Hahaha. Laat ik hier maar een paar vragen stellen om geen bewerkingsconflict te krijgen ;-) Hoe oud zijn jullie? Wonen jullie in Nederland/België? 22 mei 2008 19:26 (UTC) ::::1. 1998 | 2. Nederland TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:27 (UTC) ::::: '88 of '98? Of 't was een typo of je bent zeer slim voor je leeftijd :D 22 mei 2008 19:47 (UTC) :::::: '98. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:48 (UTC) ::::::: Ok :-) 22 mei 2008 19:57 (UTC) Volges mij is hun internetverbinding ook ietsjes beter. :D 't Duurt bij mij per pagina 30 seconden om te laden en 1 minuut aan opslaan :D --OWTB 23 mei 2008 04:50 (UTC) ::::::::Ik woon in België en ben geboren in 1995. Greenday2 23 mei 2008 04:53 (UTC) :::::::::Wat een jonge knapen allemaal! Verbazend dat jullie 't allemaal zo goed onder de knie hebben! 10 en 13 jaar... Het wordt tijd dat ik op wikipensioen ga :-P 23 mei 2008 06:04 (UTC) ::::::::::Trouwens, ik ben 9 :). Bij mij duurt het aanmelden 11 seconden, gemeten met Firefox. TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:32 (UTC) :::::::::::DimiTalen, trouwens zin om bij mij te werken? TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::Asjeblief, Dimitri is de naam :-) Neen, dankje, ik heb al een druk leven en ben momenteel aangeworven bij je concurrent. 23 mei 2008 19:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hij zou me gaan na-apen zei hij. TahR78 23 mei 2008 19:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Bij Greenday2 bedoel ik. Wat betreft dat hele na-apen-gedoe: iedereen heeft het recht iets uit te vinden en iedereen heeft het recht een systeem over te nemen. Indien dat storend gevonden wordt, kan je het bespreken. En zoals tussen jou en Greenday2 is dat goed afgelopen. Pierlot heeft ook een gelijkaardig systeem gekozen, en ik heb het vermoeden dat de communicatie tussen jullie twee wat minder vlot. In dat geval kan je hem alleen vriendelijk vragen zijn pagina wat aan te passen, of zelf te vernieuwen. Verwijderen is geen oplossing. Tenslotte, niets is zo gezond als wat concurrentie op de markt :) 23 mei 2008 19:09 (UTC) Vraag Als er ergens staat hier woont:, mag je dat dan zomaar vervangen door Winkel? TahR78 23 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) :K denk het niet. Greenday2 23 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) ::Nee, dat mag alleen in overleg met de burgemeester of starosta. --OWTB 23 mei 2008 15:48 (UTC) :::Oh, dan moet ik de burgemeester van Victoria effe iets vragen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) ::::Zeg 't 'ns. 23 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) Aan TahR78 en Greenday2 Jullie doen prachtig werk, echt waar :) ben echt blij dat jullie er zijn. Maar ik zou éééén klein dingetje willen vragen, hoop dat jullie het niet verkeerd opvatten. Zouden jullie in de toekomst iets minder vaak op Pagina opslaan te klikken? Ik bedoel, meer tekst per keer dat je opslaat. Vanwege meerdere dingen, onoverzichtelijke geschiedenispagina's/recente wijzigingen en bewerkingsconflicten. Maar jullie doen goed werk en ga zo door! . Aan TahR78: ben bijna klaar met die kaart. 23 mei 2008 17:05 (UTC) :Ja hoor. Is goed. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC)